Surfing, paddleboarding, and other watersports requiring buoyant boards remain popular recreational activities. Most existing boards used for these activities are constructed with a foam core, which may be surrounded by a more durable material, such as fiberglass or epoxy, to create a finished product. The foam core provides buoyancy and structural support for the surrounding material. Unfortunately, the foam used in these products is non-biodegradable and not environmentally friendly. Athletes participating in these activities desire to protect the environment and support the sustainability of our oceans and waterways by using Earth friendly products. Additionally, athletes using these boards desire an aesthetically pleasing design, such as a see-through board, No inexpensive, biodegradable, environmentally friendly, see-through board construction alternative is currently known
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.